Double Romeo
by Arthur's Ghost Cat
Summary: What happens when France decides to organise a play? There would be laughter, chaos and... Romance! USUK fluff. Fail!Summary. Rated T to be safe.
1. 01: Invitation to Hell

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. This is the first fanfic I have ever written. More chapters to come, with new characters coming in along the way. Main pairing is USUK. Reviews are loved. Enjoy! (fails at communicating)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz .

"A play?" everyone in the room asked in unison, incredulity lacing their voices. France, the mastermind of this nonsense was at the front of the room, practically bouncing off the walls. If it was one of _his_ideas, it can't be good. I sighed inwardly, feeling indifferent about the current situation at hand. I continued reading the book I had brought along to tide me through this all too familiar situation where everyone were shouting across the room in either agreement or disagreement, and Russia's usual eerie chant of "Become one with mother Russia, da?" echoed off the walls in the confined space. I grunted as a headache forewarned me of its arrival. After numerous disputes, the room finally settled down and France began to offer further details on whatever nonsensical act he had planned for us.

"So, it's simple, mon amis. We would be assigned either character roles or backstage roles. But..." France trailed off. I looked up from my book in the rare moment of silence. He now had a mischievous grin on his face. From _that_look, no doubt it will all end badly. I averted my attention back to the piece of literature I was enjoying before, nonchalant to whatever bollocks France had up his sleeves. "The assignment of roles would be decided on a lucky draw."

Soft murmurs were heard across the room. France's grin grew wider, proud that he was able to create such a commotion among the nations. He cleared his throat loudly to bring the attention back to him. He took out a box from its hiding place.

"In this," he explained, his excitement was barely concealed in his voice. "Are pieces of paper with the roles written on. Just pick one, but no unfolding it until everyone has got a piece! And no exchanging of roles!"

"NAHAHAHAHA!" an all too familiar laughter ripped through the room, resonating off the walls and producing echoes, making it even more intolerable than it normally was. I furrowed my eyebrows as the headache I had expected finally greeted me. "I'm the hero! So I get to pick first!"

When no one protested, or rather, America proceeded before anyone could protest; he shot his left hand into the box. He stuck his tongue out in concentration, making a great show of pondering over which piece would contain whichever role he wanted, which I presumed; he wanted the leading role, the _hero_of the play. After a few reassuring nods to himself, he pulled his hand out, and along with it, the crisp paper that contained his fate in whatever foolery that France has gotten us into this time.

After America's unnecessary antics, the box was then passed around without any further arguments. Some were starting up conversations, excited as to what role they might get. Some were nervous, realization upon them that karma has finally decided to come knocking on their doors. The remaining just did not give half a care to all this, me being one of the few.

The box finally made its way to me. I put my hands in and simply grabbed the first piece of paper my fingers rested upon. I did not give a care which role I got anyway, this whole thing was just complete bollocks. It had hardly begun, but I am already looking forward to the end, when I could be left in peace. I had finished the book I brought along. Sighing, I put the book away in my suitcase. I rested my chin on my hands, my elbows propped up against the table. Having nothing left to do, I thought about what tea to have after the meeting. Lady Londonderry? Earl Grey perhaps?

"Alright, let us start from this corner..." France said, putting the now empty box away with his left hand and pointing into the direction of America with the other. I got myself to snap out of my thoughts and look up to America, despite the little interest I had in all this. America smiled brightly and confidently. He unfolded the poor piece of paper rather roughly and hastily, managing to make few tears at the edges of the paper. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the paper. Within a moment, that confident smile fell and a look of disbelief was splashed across the American's face. _Must have gotten the villainous role._I thought.

"The... Princess." he muttered. Upon hearing this, I stifled back a giggle. This was becoming more interesting than I thought it would be. Perhaps this torment could be made a little more fun if I could tease that git during the process. France chuckled but managed to control himself.

"Moving on," roles were soon assigned. Some were hyped. Some muttered a few swears under their breath. Some were... _Praying_? This situation was becoming amusing. Boredom soon took over as I had nothing to do. I began staring at the wall directly in front of me, starting to find it very interesting indeed. Other thoughts were soon forgotten except for the occasional screams or shouts that found its way into my head.

"I am the evil fairy, da." a certain Russian announced. Evil fairy. We were performing the play of Sleeping Beauty, and if I had recalled correctly, that was the main villainous role in the story. An unfitting role for the burly Russian, yet suitable all the same.

"Ve~ I got the role as the evil fairy's stead. What about you, Germany?"

"A fairy Godmother..." a slapping sound was heard as the German face palmed.

"I am involved in the making of the set aru." with China's artistic skills in painting, the props would be flawless. Forget that, this guy could build a Chinatown in a conference room within minutes. The building of a set is a piece of cake for the Chinese.

"Kesesesese~ I got the role as a king. Awesome role for awesome me!"

"Ah... I am involved in the making of props." Japan, who sat on the left of me, stated as he read off his piece of paper. I continued staring at the wall as if it were the most beautiful object that ever showed itself on the face of this planet, unaware of the eyes that were on me as they awaited a response from me.

"Angleterre~" a heavily French accented voice called out my name, in French, no less.

"What?" I snapped, pissed that someone had broken the bonding time I was having with the wall.

"Your role?" he asked calmly. I groaned and unfolded the piece of paper that was left forgotten on the table. I took a moment to process the words on the paper. With a bored expression, I continued staring at it, completely forgetting that all eyes were on me.

"Angleterre?" France prodded once again. I looked back up and let out a sigh.

"Prince." I read out as I threw the piece of paper back to where it came from. Everyone fell silent, even America, who was laughing all the way through the commotion fell silent. Needless to say, this silence made the room felt awkward as peace was a rare occurrence in this room where the world meetings were held. The room was, in fact, so silent that if a pin had dropped to the ground at that moment, it would have been heard by everyone, as opposed to our normal routine, which is if a bomb exploded right in the middle of everyone, no one would have given it any notice. And against all odds, a pin _did_ drop to the floor. _Ping._The sound of it touching the ground was deafening in the silence. The silence continued until I could no longer stand awkwardness in it. I cleared my throat and decided to break it. "What?"

"Igirisu-san..." Japan lightly patted me on the shoulder. I turned my head to face him. His inky black hair framing his supposed _worried_expression. His soulless brown eyes are devoid of any emotions, but his eyebrows were furrowed. Everyone else chose to remain silent. Japan continued. "Do you know who the princess is?"

I knit my brows in thought. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I had forgotten it. I shook my head in defeat. Seeing the reaction from everyone, it can't be good. It had _better_not be France...

"It's America-san..." Japan slapped the agonizing truth to my face.

... Or America.

My lips parted and hung in disbelief. Japan had an apologetic look on his face, which quickly changed into a smirk as he wrote a reminder to himself to bring a camera for all play practices.

I could feel my face growing a shade darker by the seconds. Upon seeing my flustered expression, everyone burst into laughter. Hell, even the stoic Germany was laughing, _out loud_. Prussia was probably laughing the loudest, a huge contrast from his brother. Hungary was squealing and jumping in delight.

America, on the other hand, was still at a loss of words. I glared at him from across the room. His blue orbs claimed innocence. A pleading look plastered on his face as he mouthed _Sorry! Don't kill me!_I groaned irritably.

_This is going to be one bloody hell of a long event._


	2. 02: I'd Love to Come

**Author's Note**: Yeah... About the chapter titles... /shot  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz .

"MEIN GOTT!" Germany shrieked in horror as the package he was unwrapping revealed a crimson petticoat with matching cone hat and glitter wings. Germany must hate his life right now. I bowed my head slightly in solemn, mourning for the death of any pride the German had left.

I tugged at the fabric that clung to my skin. The clothing fitted tightly, making it slightly uncomfortable. It was simple and traditional, with a royal blue cape flowing off my right shoulder. I smirked slightly as images of America in a ball gown crept into my thoughts.

"IGGGYYYYYYYY~~~!" _Perfect_timing.

"ACK!" I winced in pain as America pounced on me, wrapping my neck tightly in his toned arms.

"C-Can't... B-Breathe..." I managed to choke out. When America finally reacted and loosened his hold, I took gulps of air in gasps.

"Sorry..." I heard him apologise, sounding a little bashful. I spun around and was about to give him an earful when I saw it.

America was dressed in a cream pink ball gown. The soft fabric fitted perfectly from his collarbone to his waist, where it was pinched and flared out, flowing gracefully all the way to the ground. He gave a turn, revealing a huge white ribbon wrapped round his waist. I continued staring, not quite knowing how to respond.

"So, what do you think?" he grinned.

"I-I... Think you should shave your arms." I suggested, eyeing his exposed arms while trying not to laugh. I cracked when he gave a pout.

"Well, it _does_fit nicely..." I added, feeling a little sorry for America. Wait a second, how did France get our measurements?

"Oi, France. How did you get our measurements?" I asked when I saw the French walking past. Upon hearing this, a smug smile made its way to his face.

"Ah, mon cher. I have my ways." he replied, his voice dripping in such lewdness that it sent chills down my spine. Was that why I woke up naked one morning? I had a hangover then and did not give much thought to it.

And I am not about to think on it any further. When it comes to that bloody frog, some things are better off _not_knowing.

"Is _that_supposed to be for me, da?" Russia asked with a smile on his face. In mere seconds, he produced a pickaxe out of thin air, ready to make the pile of black fabric in front of him regret its existence.

"JAPAAAAAN!" Switzerland shouted after the bolting Japan, who had a DSLR camera in his hands. A muffled 'sumimasen' was heard before the oriental nation disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone stopped their activities and looked at Switzerland, who gave them all a death glare. That look _could_have killed an entire battlefield, that is, if he wasn't wearing a powder blue petticoat, his cone hat slightly out of place and blue glitter wings fluttering slightly behind him.

"B-Brother... You look cute in the dress..." Liechtenstein commented with a smile. Upon hearing this, Switzerland's expression softened and sighed.

"I-Is that so..."

"This dress totally looks good on me. Don't you like, think so?" Poland swirled and skipped around in the green variation of the same outfit that Switzerland was wearing. Lithuania who was trailing behind him, nodded slightly in agreement.

I sighed as the usual scene of chaos presented itself. I casually flipped through the pages of the script, skimming its contents. When I reached the last scene, I froze.

_Prince Phillip kisses Princess Aurora, awakening her from her deep slumber. And they live happily ever after._

Prince Phillip kisses Princess Aurora.

_A kiss._

The scene played out in my mind; America's peaceful face in a deep slumber, as I inched forward to place a kiss that will awake the princess from the curse. His eyes slowly fluttering open as I slowly l lifted my head away from his. His eyes half-lidded, veiling those twin beautiful blue orbs of his. A tinge of pink painted across his cheeks as he lifted himself off where he lay and leant forward to place yet another kiss on his prince, muttering an 'I love you' before doing so.

_And they lived happily ever after._

I mentally slapped myself.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" America asked. I felt my face go from white to red. I turned away to hide my blush.

"N-Nothing." I replied, lying through my teeth. America, being the oblivious git that he is, easily believed me. Despite that, the red on my cheeks persisted and refused to leave.

"Alright, mon amis. Let's get to practicing, shall we?" France declared. Whatever thoughts I had then was soon to become a reality.

_It might as well have been an invitation to hell._


End file.
